


Captive-ate Me

by stardust_20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, early years, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_20/pseuds/stardust_20
Summary: A little fluff piece where Phil and Melinda get held captive. Entirely AU, set in the early years of their careers. This work is a gift for a friend whose birthday is tomorrow - it works as a fun, flirty piece for everyone else. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!





	

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I’d say this day isn’t going great.”

May’s eyes slid sideways, slitted, as she looked at him. “That’s the best you can do? ‘Not great?’ ”

“Would you feel better if I said it was downright terrible?” Coulson shrugged.

“It’d be closer to the truth.” May made a noise that was close to a growl. “Why do I go on missions with you?”

“My winning personality and fabulous looks?”

“Orders. I have no choice.”

She was pretending to be angry but he could see right through her. “I prefer my answer.”

“You would. You only want me along for times like these when you get us captured.”

“ _I_ got us captured?”

“I’ll say you did. Who was the one flirting with the target? It sure as hell wasn’t me.”

He shrugged, trying to look modest and failing. “It seemed to be working.“

“If I had a nickel for every time you use that line … “

They shared a look and almost smiled at one another.

Coulson wriggled, trying to move his already aching shoulders into a more comfortable position. “I don’t suppose you have any bright ideas on how we might get out of here.”

May lifted her handcuffed wrists. “You’re the idea man, remember? I’m just the muscle. On second thought, it was your bright idea that got us into this mess in the first place. Let’s trade. You be the muscle for a change and I’ll be the brains.”

“Great. I look forward to kicking some ass.”

“I look forward to watching that.”

A current passed between them briefly. Coulson turned to levity to break the tension. “Do you suppose that’ll happen any time soon? This isn’t exactly comfortable.”

At that moment there was a click and one of May’s hands came free of its restraint. 

“Seriously?” He met her eyes. “How did you - ?”

“Hairpin. No self-respecting woman goes anywhere without one. And that - “ Another click and her other hand was free. “ - is why you want me along on missions.” She moved over to him and began working the pin in the lock between his hands. 

“I think I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, tell me that when I’m not freeing you from handcuffs and saving your ass.”

She fumbled for a while, not getting anywhere. “Shit. I’m used to doing it on myself, not others.”

“You could just go you know. She’s going to kill us when she comes back. Cut your losses and leave me behind.”

May stopped working and looked up, realizing for the first time how close their faces were. “You say that like it’s actually an option,” she said softly.

“It is.”

“Firstly, I’m free. When she comes back I’ll take her out. I’m the muscle, remember? And secondly, I would never leave you behind. Never. Not for anything.”

He felt her breath on his cheek as she spoke and it sent sudden chills through him. Their eyes held, searching, until a sound outside the room galvanized May into action.

“Here!” she hissed, thrusting the pin into his hands and leaping up to take a stance behind the iron door. 

As it grated open, she sprang, and the two women fought tooth and nail as Coulson worked the hairpin in the lock, wiggling it until it gave. He worked the other one feverishly, trying to get free so he could help her, but he needn’t have bothered. May had her opponent down and cuffed before the lock clicked to free his right hand. 

“I’d help but I see you’ve got the job done already.”

May rubbed her hands together, as if dusting them off. “I have to be the brains _and_ the muscle, it seems, so what do I need you for?”

“To watch?” He smiled as her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. “What? Hasn’t anyone ever told you you’re sexy when you fight?”

“That comment is sexist, Phil.”

“Maybe, but it’s true. From my perspective anyway. Hey, if it makes you mad you can kick my ass.”

She considered the offer thoughtfully. “If I admit it doesn’t really bother me can I still kick your ass?”

“ _Can_ you? Of course you _can_. Have I ever beat you at hand-to-hand? The question really is, will you?”

“Do you want me to?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

“So take your time. I’m in no rush.”

He bent to retrieve his gun from the target and led the way out of the room. “Yeah, but this op is nearly done. Who knows where we’ll be assigned for our next missions?”

“Wherever it is, we’ll be together.”

Coulson stopped walking and turned back to face her. 

Now it was her turn to shrug. “I asked for us to be partners on a more permanent basis.” At his dumbfounded look she added, “I guess I like saving your ass.”

A slow smile spread across his face as he turned away and began walking. “I definitely think I love you,” he murmured, knowing she hadn’t heard him. That was okay; while he was ready to admit it to himself, he sure as hell wasn’t ready to admit it to her. Yet.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
